Board games are a very popular form of recreation. In recent years, specialized board games testing a player's knowledge of trivia have become increasingly popular. A very popular game in use today is marketed under the trademark "Trivial Pursuit" by Selchow and Righter Company. This game tests a player's trivia knowledge in several subject areas. In play, the player moves a token a number of spaces corresponding to the roll of a die. The player must answer a trivia question in the subject area indicated on the space on which the player's token lands. The playing spaces are arranged such that the player may move his token in one of several directions, thereby allowing the player a choice of questions to answer.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,485 to Lardon discloses a board game for testing a player's knowledge. In this game, the player advances a token around a game board. The player must answer a question, the subject matter and difficulty of which is determined by the space upon which the player's token lands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,897 to York discloses a game board apparatus for instructing spelling. The game board layout and the play of the game generally follows a baseball game.
A need is identified for an instructional or trivia oriented game which tests a player's sports knowledge within the framework of a game situation simulating a real life game.